


Father's Day

by JatieFantasy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JatieFantasy/pseuds/JatieFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Katie spend Father's Day with their son and friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Katie's POV

"Here, let me help," I said to my four year old son, Cameron.

He pouted. "But I wanna do it. I have to make it special for Daddy. All by myself."

"Well, as much as you want to be a big boy, you're not that big yet," I chuckled. "You still need my help with some things."

"But I can do it," he insisted.

"Sweetie, you can't use the stove all by yourself."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because you're too little. But you did most of the work, right? You put the stuff in the bowl, and mixed it. But Mommy has to cook the pancakes. And you get to help with the French toast too. You get to dip the bread. That's the best part!"

"Well...okay...I guess you can cook it."

"Thank you." I poured some of the batter into the pan. "Go color the card you made him, while these are cooking."

"Okay!" he scampered off to the table where he had left the card and his crayons.

I laughed a little and cooked the pancakes.

Cam began to color his card.

I smiled. I finished the pancakes, and flipped them onto a plate. I got the stuff ready for the French toast and called Cam over.

He hurried over.

I smiled again as he stood on the chair we had pulled over. "You remember your job?"

He nodded, beaming. "It's the best part!"

"Yep. Okay, get the bread."

He did so.

"Take three pieces out."

He obeyed.

I grinned. "Now let the first one go for an eggy swim!"

He did so.

Once it was covered enough, I put it in the pan. "Do the next one."

He dropped it in.

I took it out and put it the pan with the other, as Cam moved onto the next one.

He sang happily, dancing a little bit.

I chuckled. "You're just like your daddy, huh?"

He beamed. "Yep! Daddy's the best singer and dancer in the whole world!"

I nodded. "He sure is."

He kept on singing as he worked.

Eventually, the French toast was done.

I put them on the plate and started making James' scrambled eggs. "You wanna get the cheese from the fridge?"

He nodded, and pulled the cheese out of the fridge.

I took the cheese from him when he came back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mommy!" he said brightly.

"Hmm...I have a big boy job...Where on earth am I ever going to find one...?"

"I'll do it! I'll do it!"

I looked at him. "Are you sure? It's a big job..."

"I'm sure! What is it?"

"I need someone to make Daddy's toast."

"I'll do it!"

"Okay. But be careful."

"I will." He popped two slices of bread in the toaster.

I smiled and finished James' eggs.

A minute later, the bread popped up.

Cam carefully took it out and set it on a little plate. He opened the utensil drawer and pulled out one of his plastic knives, before getting the butter out of the fridge.

I watched him, smiling.

He hummed as he buttered the toast.

I watched Cam work on the toast.

Once he was done, he grabbed the breakfast tray. He put both plates on it.

"Good job." I walked over and grabbed a glass. "Which do you think Daddy will want...Milk or orange juice?"

"Milk!"

"Really?"

He nodded. "Daddy loves milk."

If only you knew, sweetie...If only you knew...

I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and poured some into the glass.

Cam hummed happily.

I put the milk away and put the glass on the tray. "Go get your card."

He grabbed it and ran back to me.

I grabbed the tray and we headed upstairs.

Cam opened James' and my bedroom door.

He was still sound asleep, curled up under the blankets.

"Gently wake him," I told Cam.

Cam walked over to James, and crawled onto the bed, gently shaking James. "Daddy...Daddy...wake up..."

I chuckled and walked over as James' eyes fluttered open.

He blinked up at us.

Cam beamed at him. "Happy Father's Day!"

James smiled. "Thank you!"

"I made you breakfast."

"You did? Awww! Thank you Cam-Bear!"

"You're welcome."

I set the tray over James' thighs once he sat up.

James smiled up at me, and then looked down at his food. "Wow...This is amazing!" he said to Cam. "You're such a good cook!"

Cam nodded and sighed. "Yep."

"You definitely take after your mother."

"Yes," I agreed. "So much, in fact, that you could have said it was me who cooked."

James chuckled, and grinned at me.

Cam handed James his card. "It's hockey!"

"It's perfect!" James admired it.

Cam beamed.

James held out his arms for a hug.

He threw his arms around him.

James hugged him tightly. "I love you, Cam-Bear."

"Love you too, Daddy."

James let him go, and turned to his breakfast. He started on his eggs. "Mmmm...so good!"

Cam nodded. "I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Mommy made the toast."

"You little fibber!" I laughed.

James started laughing. "Okay, who made what?"

I shook my head. "Cam made the toast."

"Okay."

"The rest of it was team work. He did the ingredients and batter for the pancakes and dipped the bread for the French toast. I cooked." I stuck my tongue out at Cam.

"Show off," he said to me.

"Well, then I guess I won't say the wonderful thing I was going to say about you..."

"You're not a show off. You're a wonderful mommy!"

I shook my head. "No, you're just saying that."

"I mean it!" He threw his arms around me and peppered my face in kisses.

I laughed. "Okay, okay."

He beamed, and settled back against the pillows.

James finished his eggs, and started on his toast.

I looked at James. "Okay...Even though I cooked, breakfast would not have been complete without the toast...Which cam made all by himself...It was a very big job and I couldn't have done it without him."

Cam grinned, and thumped his little chest. "It was a humonguous job!"

I chuckled and nodded. "Thank you for your help...You saved breakfast."

He put his fists to his hips and looked to the side slightly, striking a superhero pose. "It's all in a day's work."

James put his hand over his mouth to keep from cracking up.

"Awww," I cooed. "My little superhero."

He nodded. "Supercam!" He struck the Superman pose with his arms over his head.

I laughed. "Would you like Mommy to make you a cape?"

He nodded.

"Oooh...You know what else would be cool?"

"What?"

"Forget Supercam! What about Spidercam? You'll have your own song...With your name in it!"

Cam nodded eagerly.

I chuckled and tickled his belly.

He squirmed.

James started on his French toast.

I grinned wickedly.

James looked over at me. "What're you going to do to him?"

"Oh, it's not what I'm going to do to him...It's what we're going to do to Uncle Kendall..."

"What're we going to do to Uncle Kendall?" James asked eagerly. "Include me! Include me!"

"Well, Cam and I still have Silly String...We hide the tubes inside Cam's sleeves and 'Spidercam' shoots Uncle Kendall with his webs..."

James cackled.

Cam grinned.

James took a sip of his milk.

"See! Told ya Daddy wanted milk."

James looked like he was about to start laughing again.

I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't even..."

"I didn't..."

"But you were thinking it..."

"Can you prove it?"

"Don't have to. I know your mind."

"But you can't prove it," he sang.

Cam blinked at us.

James smiled at him, and started on his pancakes.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Milk," James answered.

"Okay."

James went back to his pancakes, still grinning.

I shook my head. The man was awful...

"Yes, I am," James said to me.

I looked at him.

"You had your patented he's so awful but so sexy look on your face."

"Uh huh..."

"Don't try to deny it."

"Wasn't going to."

He grinned in satisfaction, and finished off his pancakes. He downed his milk.

Once he was done, I grabbed the tray and took it downstairs.

Cam stayed upstairs with James.

I put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed back up.

Cam was curled up with James.

I smiled and joined them.

James smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Cam, go get Daddy's present."

Cam nodded, and ran out of the room.

I chuckled. "He's so cute."

"He is," James agreed. "He got both of our genes." He leaned forward and pecked my lips.

I kissed him.

He smiled into it.

I pushed closer.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed happily.

He pulled back after a few seconds.

I smiled up at him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"You better."

He chuckled. "How could I not love you?"

"I don't know...But considering I'm pregnant with your child again, you better..." I grinned.

He moved his hand to my stomach. "I love you so, so much."

"Good. I love you too."

He hugged me.

I snuggled into him.

"Family hug!" Cam came running back into the room.

I looked at him. "Where's the present?"

"Oh!" he ran back out.

James chuckled, and glanced at the clock. "We have to head over to Mom's and Dad's in a couple of hours."

"I know."

"Mommy, I'm not sure the pudgy one was a good idea...He's so heavy!" Cam whined as he walked back in, carrying a puppy.

James' eyes lit up. "You got me a puppy?!"

"Yep," I said.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, I love you both so much!" He took the puppy from Cam, and the puppy licked his face.

Cam beamed. "Isn't he cute?!"

"He is! He's so adorable! And he's so pudgy!" James held the puppy tightly, beaming widely.

"I know! He's like the puppy we wanted on the commercial!"

"Where've you been keeping him?"

"The basement," I answered.

"Awwww!" The puppy licked his face again. "You're such a cutie!"

"Right?"

"Yes!"

The puppy sighed, and snuggled against James' chest, content.

"He really likes Mommy," Cam informed James.

"I bet..."

I smiled and pet the puppy.

After a few minutes, James sighed, and said, "We should get ready to go."

"We don't have to leave for a few hours..."

"Two hours, Katie. Mom and Dad want to spend some time with Cam before everyone shows up."

"Oh. Okay."

James nodded, and wiggled out of bed, still holding the puppy. He looked sadly at the puppy. "I have to go take a shower," he explained.

I took the puppy from him.

"Love you, little one," James said to the puppy.

The puppy woofed.

James headed for the bathroom.

Cam and I went downstairs.

We took care of the puppy.

20 minutes later, I took Cam upstairs to get ready.

"Can we bring the puppy with us?" he asked me eagerly.

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

The puppy trotted in and jumped on Cam's bed, curling up.

Cam beamed.

I chuckled. "I think you got a bed buddy."

"Yay!"

I smiled and grabbed clothes for Cam to change into.

Cam looked at me pointedly.

"What?"

"I have my modestiny, Mommy."

I blinked at him. "What?"

He huffed. "I'm a big boy now."

"I know."

"So, you can't watch me."

"Sweetie, I've changed your diapers and given you baths...Besides, you're not naked, you're wearing underwear...You are wearing underwear, right?"

He blinked. "Nooo..."

I blinked again. "Why not?"

"Cuz Daddy said we have to breath sometimes...He said he doesn't wear them all the time either."

I groaned. I was gonna kill that man...

Cam blinked up at me. "What's wrong? Daddy said it was okay."

I shook my head. "Come on, clothes off." I walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear.

"Close your eyes."

I did so.

Cam undressed, and grabbed the underwear from me. "Okay."

I opened my eyes.

He stood there in his Spiderman underwear, arms crossed, trying to look tough.

I bit back a laugh and handed him his pants.

He put them on.

I handed him his shirt.

He put it on.

I got socks out of his dresser and handed them to him. "Which shoes do you want?"

"My black Converse!"

"Of course." I grabbed them and slid them on his feet once he put his socks on.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Cam beamed.

I smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready. Stay clean, kay?"

"Okay."

I kissed his forehead and headed into James' and my room.

James was getting dressed. He smiled at me. "Best. Father's Day. Ever."

I closed and locked the door. "You have some explaining to do..."

"About what?"

"Your son."

"What'd he do?"

"Well, we went into his room and when I got his clothes, he gave me a look and told me he had his 'modestiny'...Then I found out you told him it's okay for him to go underwear-less..."

He face-palmed. "Whoops...And 'modestiny'?"

"Yes, his 'modestiny'...He made me close my eyes until he had underwear on..."

James started laughing.

"I'm glad you find it funny."

"Sorry...sorry...Anyway, you know sometimes I like to go commando, right? Like when I'm just lounging around the house, wearing sweats."

"And I don't have an issue with that...but he doesn't seem to get that...He thinks you can just go underwear-less whenever."

"Look, he caught me changing one day, and wanted to know why I was going commando, and I gave him a quick explanation. I swear I did not tell him that it was a good idea to do that. And I'll talk to him later."

"I know you didn't. He said you told him you had to breathe sometimes...With him being four, he thinks sometimes is all the time...And it's good you talk to him. The last thing we or he need is him getting pantsed at school or something and not being covered..."

James nodded in agreement. "That would be so embarrassing for him...Poor little guy."

I nodded and pulled my shirt off.

James grabbed his wallet, and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans.

I slid my pajama bottoms off and headed over to the closet.

James grabbed a sweatshirt.

I fiddled around for a few minutes, trying to find a pair of pants that would fit comfortably, but that was seemingly impossible at the moment, thanks to my growing belly. I sighed. "Dress, it is..."

James smiled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I looked up at him.

He kissed my forehead.

I smiled.

He smiled back.

I grabbed a dress and slid it on.

James watched me.

I smoothed it out and noticed his eyes were on my chest. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

I looked at them myself, and groaned. "I'm changing."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"My cleavage in this dress is insane."

"Yes, it is," he said appreciatively.

"You would like it..."

"I guess it's not family-appropriate though," he said sadly.

"It used to be...Maybe I could change my bra..."

"Maybe..."

After changing bras and putting the dress back on, it was easy to see there wasn't too much of a difference. I tried some other dresses, but the results were the same...I had to face it, my chest was just not going to be cooperative and neither were my clothes.

"Maybe you could wear a sweater or something?" James suggested.

"I have a short sleeved sweater thingy that goes with one of the dresses...but I like the first one...I like how it hugs my bump."

He smiled. "There must be something you could wear over your dress."

I shrugged. "I'll just try the dress with the sweater thingy. It may do the same."

"Okay."

I grabbed it and slid it on.

"Well?"

"I like it. It's comfy."

"Good."

I looked at my chest. "Do you think I should keep the sweater on the whole time?"

"If you want to. I mean, Kendall might freak out, but no one else will care. Our parents will understand."

I nodded.

"Besides, you look beautiful no matter what."

"Aww, thanks."

He smiled.

I smiled back. I slid on leggings and my shoes.

"Ready to grab Cam and head out?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

We all headed out to the car.

James buckled Cam into his car seat, and I set the puppy up.

"Mommy, where's the potato salad?" Cam asked.

I face-palmed. "Thank you for reminding me." I headed back inside to grab it. I pulled it out, and headed back out.

James was in the driver's seat, and had the car running.

I climbed in and buckled up.

James pulled out of the driveway, and drove to his parents' house.

Cam talked to the puppy happily. "You're gonna like Grandma and Grandpa. And they have a big back yard. It's hugenormous!"

James smiled and chuckled quietly as he pulled into Jeff's and Brooke's driveway.

We all got out, and we headed inside.

"Just so you know," I said to James. "Your puppy may be sleeping with Cam at night..."

He sighed dramatically as we stepped into the entrance hall. "Well, all right...I guess if he wants to..."

"I think it's sweet. He came in when I was getting Cam ready, and curled up on his bed. Think of him as a little protector for our baby."

James smiled. "Okay, okay."

Brooke and Jeff came out.

"My baby, my baby's love, and my baby's baby!" Brooke cried, hugging us all tightly and kissing our cheeks.

James laughed. "Hey, Mom."

I smiled. "Hey, Brooke."

Cam beamed. "Hi, Grandma!"

"Hi, Katie. Hi, sweetheart!"

He looked up at her. "You didn't say hi to the baby."

"Whoops." Brooke placed her hand on my stomach. "Hi, cutie-pie."

"How do you know it's cute?" he asked curiously.

"Because any baby of your mommy and daddy has to be cute. Just like you."

"But Uncle Kendall said it was ugly."

James blinked. "Kendall said what?"

Cam looked at James and nodded. "Yeah, he said it was ugly...He said it looks like an alien...He was gonna show me pictures, but Aunt Jo yelled at him..."

"Yeah, that sounds like your brother," James said to me, rolling his eyes. "And he's insane. The baby's adorable."

"Logie said all babies look like that...He said it's because they're slowly develomping, so they aren't cute at first."

"The baby's still adorable. I mean, look at this bump. Is this the cutest bump or what?" James gestured to my stomach.

Cam shrugged. "Looks like a belly to me."

James kissed my cheek. "It's still cute."

"Awww, my little boy's a proud daddy!" Brooke squealed.

I nodded. "You have no idea." I smiled.

She smiled too. "Come on, Jeff was about to set up the barbecue."

"Kay."

We headed out back.

Jeff had the barbecue set up, and was pulling out hot dogs and hamburgers.

James hugged him. "Happy Father's Day, Father."

He grinned at him. "Back at ya."

James grinned widely.

Cam giggled as the puppy chased him around the yard.

James laughed. "That's my son! Isn't he cute?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

Kendall and Jo walked out into the backyard, with their son, Austin.

Cam waved excitedly.

Austin ran over to Cam. "Hey, Cam!" he greeted him.

"Hi!"

Kendall and Jo walked over to us.

I smiled at them. "Hey."

"Hey," Kendall greeted me, as he and Jo hugged me and James.

Jo smiled. "Awww, look at you!"

I nodded. "I know."

Jo beamed.

Jeff started up the grill.

I sat down.

"Thank you so much for saying that my baby looks like an alien," James said sarcastically to Kendall. "And in front of my son. That's just what I wanted to hear come out of his mouth."

Kendall winced. "In my defense, it was earlier in the pregnancy and you know they look like aliens at that time!"

"Ah. Well, Cam remembered it."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

I winced as the baby kicked.

"You okay?" James asked me, looking at me with concern.

"Your unborn child is kicking me."

"Awwww!" He put his hand to my stomach.

The baby kicked again.

"Wow, that little one's got a hard kick. Go baby!"

I stared at him.

"What? It's a hard kicker..."

"I know."

"I'm so proud of it. And I'm proud of you for being able to take it." He kissed me.

I kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Gross!" Kendall yelped.

"Oh, grow up," I heard Jo say to him.

"But it's gross," he whined.

"Now I know why our son's a whiner..."

"But it's so gross!"

I pulled away from James. "Shut up. I see you and Jo kiss all the time, and I never complain. In fact, I smile. I smile because I'm happy that you're happy."

He let out a huffy breath. "Fine. But it's still gross to see your little sister's face being eaten by your best friend."

I rolled my eyes. "You just don't like seeing anyone kiss your baby sister."

"No, I don't!"

"I just said that..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"Food's almost ready!" Jeff called.

Cam ran over to me and crawled into my lap.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

He smiled back and rested his head on my chest.

James smiled at us.

Cam snuggled into me.

I smiled happily.

He sighed. "Now I know why Daddy likes sleeping like this."

My eyes widened.

Kendall dry gagged.

James blinked. "I just have to hear this...Why do I like sleeping like that?"

Cam blinked up at him. "It's nice...and comfy."

"Yep, it sure is."

Jo started laughing.

Brooke shook her head. "Four years old and he already likes boobies...He's definitely James' son."

"I'm just trying to figure out when he saw me sleeping like that," James said, frowning. "I only do that...It's not really important."

I looked at him. "That's not true. You sometimes end up sleeping like that in the middle of the night."

He frowned. "I do?"

I nodded. "I'll wake up to pee and not be able to move."

"Oh...sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

"I just really like...once again, not important."

I chuckled.

He shrugged.

Kendall shuddered. "I think my ears are bleeding."

"You really like Mommy's boobies?" Cam asked.

"Um...well..."

He blinked at him.

James blinked back.

"Do you?"

"They're soft and comfy," James answered.

Kendall dry gagged again.

Cam nodded, sighing. "Hey, there's two! We each get one!"

"I'm not sharing!"

"Aww, why not?"

"Well, I'll share in the morning...if Mommy lets us."

Cam looked up at me hopefully.

I chuckled. "Sure. But just so you know, in a few months, you're going to have to share with someone else."

He pouted. "But there's only two...Daddy, you can't have one anymore."

I bit back a laugh. James wasn't gonna have that.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not cutting me out. I'll get one, and you'll share with your little brother or sister," James informed Cam.

Cam pouted.

"Sorry, little buddy, but I'm not going without."

"Well, then the baby doesn't get one. It's last. There's no more."

I laughed. "Actually, the baby gets both."

"For awhile...And then eventually, I'll get both again," James said in satisfaction.

"Nooo...then you'll be sharing with two children...And if we decide to have another, it'll be three..."

"Yeah, but...whatever. I'll still get them." He gave me a pointed look.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

"Gross," Kendall said.

James raised his eyebrows at him. "I could have sworn you, Jo, and Austin had a similar conversation at the holiday party."

"No we didn't."

"Yes you did. You and Austin were fighting over who got to use Jo's chest as a pillow."

Jo nodded. "You did."

James grinned in triumph.

Not long after, everyone else showed up.

Dad and Jeff began to dish everyone up with hamburgers and hot dogs.

Lilly, Camille and Logan's daughter, sat with Austin and Cam.

"Hey, Lilly, want some of my hot dog?" Austin asked her with a cute smile.

"No, she wants mine," Cam said.

Lilly blinked as they argued. She took both of their hot dogs. "Thank you!" she chirped, toddling over to her parents.

"Oh my gosh..." James breathed out. "They're mini-uses!"

I cackled. "That was awesome!"

"No way..." Kendall gasped.

I continued to laugh. "I love that Cami's and Logan's daughter is like a mini-me..."

"I'm scared now..." James said, eyes wide.

Lilly took a bite of one of the hot dogs, watching James.

"I was joking," he assured her. "You're too cute to be scary."

She gave him a crooked grin.

"She's definitely Logan's," Jo laughed.

"Definitely," Kendall agreed.

James held out his arms to Lilly. "Can I get a hug?"

She nodded and toddled over to him, still munching on her hot dogs.

He scooped her up. "Hi, cutie-pie."

"Hwi," she said, mouth full.

"How are you today?"

"I'm gwood. Howm are you?"

Cami chuckled. "Finish chewing."

She did so.

"I'm pretty good," James told her.

"Fantastic!" she cried, taking another bite.

Cam and Austin blinked at her.

"You're so smart," Austin said.

"You're so smart and pretty," Cam told her.

I grinned.

"Here we go..." James groaned. He leaned over and whispered to me, "But she's going to go with Cam. He'll always be her favorite."

I looked at him. "You would say that."

"It happened with us, didn't it?"

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Who did you fight with?"

"Carlos."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He backed off pretty quickly, but he was basically Austin, and I was Cam."

"You're just lucky I met Steph," Carlos teased. "Otherwise, Cam would be mine."

Cam blinked. "I'm Spanish?"

"Nope. You're Italian and Jewish," James told him.

"And French," I added.

"Right."

Cam frowned. "But I want to be Spanish."

"Sorry, buddy," James said to him.

I chuckled. "Well, it's different, but look at it this way...Even though you're not Spanish, you're still Latin. Close enough, right?"

Cam frowned, biting his lip, thinking hard. "I guess..."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy."

I beamed.

James smiled.

I pressed kisses all over Cam's face.

He wiggled. "Mommy!"

I grinned.

James chuckled. "Go fight for Lilly," he told Cam. "One day, she's gonna choose you."

Cam looked at him. "Daddy, I'm not a pokemon."

"I know you're not. But I went through the same thing with your mommy."

He looked between us. "And Carlos lost?"

"Not exactly. Carlos fell in love with someone else. But Katie always liked me best."

"Who's Katie?"

"Sorry, your mommy."

"So, Mommy's not my mommy?" he asked, looking and sounding confused. "Where is this 'Katie'?"

I cracked up.

"No, no, no, she's your mommy. It's just everyone else knows her as Katie. But you call her Mommy, cuz that's your name for her."

He just blinked in response.

"Your mommy is your mommy."

"Then who's Katie?!"

"That's your mommy's name."

"No, Mommy's name is Mommy."

James blinked. "What's my name?"

Cam blinked back. "Daddy."

"Okay."

I continued to laugh.

"He reminds me more and more of me every day..." James said slowly.

"I know."

"Apparently I had the same argument with my dad when I was four."

Jeff nodded. "It's true. He actually tried to find 'Brooke'."

"I was four! I didn't know any better!"

Jeff just grinned.

"Stop it."

"No."

"Da-ad," he whined.

Cam looked at James. "Daddy, why are you getting everybody's name wrong? Are you sick? That's Grandpa..."

"His name's Dad."

"It's Grandpa!"

"It's Dad!"

"Grandpa!"

I whistled. "Hey!"

They turned to look at me. "What?" they said together.

I glanced at my stomach. "Please don't be like them..." I looked at them. "Enough. Cam, Daddy calls Grandpa 'Dad' because he's his daddy. Just like when you're older and have kids, they'll call Daddy 'Grandpa'."

Cam blinked.

I sighed. "Grandpa is Daddy's dad."

"Okay."

I looked at James. "I think he gets it now."

"I hope so..."

Brooke came over. "Jeff, would you like a strawberry?" She offered him a bowl.

"Sure."

I ate my food.

James finished his.

Mom wiggled in her seat, looking at me. "Okay, I don't know about everyone else, but I can't take it anymore! Did you find out the sex?"

I nodded.

"So? What is it?"

"Well, it is another boy."

She squealed in excitement.

Dad and Jeff grinned.

James beamed.

Cam began chattering about all the cool things he would get to do with him.

James wrapped his arm around me. "Two sons...Can you believe it?"

"Nope. I'll let you have another child after this...But it better be a girl."

"Sounds good. I'd like a daughter. I want to get to exercise my fatherly duty by threatening all the boys with a hockey stick."

I laughed. "And I want to be able to go on mother/daughter shopping trips. Oooh...And buy all those cute little baby girl clothes...Awww..."

"And her big brothers will get to threaten every boy who even looks at her."

"If she's anything like me, she'll love it and hate it at the same time."

"I know."

I smiled.

He kissed me. "Love you, Katie-Bear."

"I love you too," I said, kissing him back. "So, how would you say this Father's Day was?"

"I'd say it was the best one yet," he answered with a wide smile.

I grinned. "Just wait until next year."

**Author's Note:**

> Science-Fantasy93: Awwww! Cam's so cute! *Squeal!*
> 
> Jatieluv: He sure is! And let me just say, I absolutely adore pregnant Katie. You'll definitely be seeing her a lot more heehee.
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: She gets pretty awesome ;) Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the story! And if you feel like commenting...
> 
> Jatieluv: There should be a little button....
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: We hope to hear from you guys very soon! Lots of love!
> 
> Jatieluv: :)


End file.
